TUGG VS Tiger Persons
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Julius Jackal is trying to find a cure for life but a Tiger DNA sample got in the cure and change Julius into a Tiger Person but the TUGG arives there but two Super heros just came to Acme Acers to help the TUGG agents the Tiger Person and Robo just found


T.U.G.G. VS the Were Tiger People.  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Doctor Loon = Doctor Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Billie McCawber = Morgana McCawber + Billie  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington (Voice of Aaron Roberts)  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington (Voice of Ricky Roberts)  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = The Flash + Yakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Skunkgirl = Catwoman + Fifi LeFume  
  
Batduck Beyond = Batman Beyond + Pucky Duck  
  
The New Decoy = The new Robin + Hampton  
  
Wonder Bunnies = Wonder Twins + Buster and Babs Bunny  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + The Brain  
  
Tornado = Samural + Dizzy Devil  
  
Condorman = Hawkman + Concorde Condor  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Special Gust Stars  
  
Static Lighting = Static Shock + Sky Armington  
  
Black Dragon = Daredevil + Rochester Armington  
  
Bad Guys  
  
WereTiger Person + Cat Person = Julius Jackal (AKA Master X).  
  
Location  
  
Acme Acers (Los Angeles), California  
  
In Acme Labs were is Julius Jackal a best Doctor in the world is working on a cure but something went wrong his cure got on him and now he became a WereTiger People the only thing is on his mine is evil.  
  
Tiger Person (Julius): Now I will rule the world by turning every toons and haft-toons in to Were Tigers HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
But unware to him Calamity Coyote came in and says.  
  
Calamity: What wrong Julius.  
  
Tiger (Julius): Oh nothing but you will become a WereTiger.  
  
Calamity: What are you talking about.  
  
But before he answer Julius Slash Calamity in the arm.  
  
Calamity: ARGGG put his hand on his face.  
  
One the Transformation is complete Calamity in now a Were Tiger  
  
Tiger one (Calamity): How I can serve you master.  
  
Leader Tiger (Julius): Now let go in town and turn the toons and haft-toons into Were Tigers HA HA HA HA!  
  
Next Secen  
  
Location TUGG Moon tower.  
  
The TUGG were talking about there Dates from last show  
  
Devilwoman: So Titanium and Skunkgirl how was your date  
  
Skunkgirl: Well it was great then after we have dinner we kiss.  
  
Titanium: It was true.  
  
Devilwoman: What about Elastic Mouse and Billie?  
  
Elastic Mouse: There food was great and after that we did the same thing.  
  
(The Buzzer Sounds)  
  
Dr. Loon: Guys we got trouble.  
  
Devilwoman: The View Screen.  
  
On the TUGG View Screen was Commander Willy Wolf of the Acme Acers Police, Lex Wolf and they look scare.  
  
Devilwoman: What wrong Willy and Lex you both see a monster.  
  
Willy: TUGG some strange tigers like person is attacking the city and we need you h  
  
Help.  
  
Devilwoman: Who is this Tiger Person?  
  
Lex: A Doctor Julius Jackal was working on a cure but it change him and his assistant Calamity into Tigers Person.  
  
Buster: The Same Julius.  
  
Titanium: No this is a good Julius Jackal.  
  
Devilwoman: Well what ever it is we are on they way TUGG Let go find a cure and stop Julius.  
  
TUGG: Right!  
  
Location Downtown Acme Acers  
  
We see more Tiger Person are attacking toons and haft-toons but the TUGG are hear to save them.  
  
Devilwoman: Ok Titanium, Robo, Skunkgirl, Elastic Mouse and Billie go find a cure wile rest of us tangle with the Tiger People.  
  
Un are to them a Tiger Person see them and attack them but Titanium see him.  
  
Titanium: Watch out Skunkgirl a Tiger Person is coming at you.  
  
Skunkgirl: What?  
  
Before the Tiger Person attack some one stops them.  
  
Voice one: Lighting Blast  
  
Voice two: Dragon Strike  
  
The Lighting Blast and Dragon Strike hit the Tiger Person and knock him out.  
  
Devilwoman: Who did that?  
  
When TUGG look up they see first person on a trash can lid with glowing Lighting Streaks have on Blue coat, T-Shirt with Lighting symbol on it and Lighting Glasses and the next person Wearing a Black Ninja outfit with a Dragon Symbol on it and Titanium and Robo recognizes them.  
  
Titanium: Lighting Shock AKA Sky Armington my brother.  
  
Robo: Black Dragon AKA Rochester Armington my brother  
  
Lighting Shock: Hay Bro we just come from Detroit to fight crime and now they called us to help the TUGG.  
  
Black Dragon: Yea clean out crime from Atlanta I have to help my brother and cousin.  
  
Devilwoman: Right now we don't have time for introductions now we have to save these people from the Tiger Person.  
  
Lighting Shock: Know what we will accompany you  
  
Black Dragon: Yea we can go with you so we can help you with the cure and getting past the Tiger Person.  
  
Titanium: Well we need helpers to aid us.  
  
Devilwoman: Well ok but be-careful The Tiger Person are smart and there leader is there and Titanium you in charge.  
  
Titanium: Right, ok Skunkgirl, Robo, Elastic Mouse, Billie McCawber, Lighting Shock and Black Dragon let roll.  
  
Location Acme Labs.  
  
Where Julius is making a trap for the TUGG.  
  
Julius Tiger (Jackal) : When the TUGG comes we will ambush them and turn them into Tigers  
  
Calamity Tiger(Coyote): Sure Master.  
  
The TUGG is looking for the cure and reading Julius Records about the cure and mixture of Tiger DNA samples.  
  
Elastic Mouse: There were some Tiger DNA samples that were mix in with the Cure called nine lives.  
  
Titanium: I did heard that Julius is making a Cure medicine than toons and haft-toons can live with 9 lives if they get hurt or shot.  
  
Billie: So this 9 lives can make toons and haft-toons have 9 lives and live for 20 years or more if they don't get hurt.  
  
Titanium: That right.  
  
Skunkgirl: Guys I heard something  
  
Black Dragon: I heard too.  
  
Titanium: Be on guard men and lades because Julius is waiting for us.  
  
Robo: Hay Titanium I found the cure for the Tiger Virus it called Anti- Tiger Cure it can change a Tiger Person back to normal.  
  
Titanium: Good work Robo let use it.  
  
But Julius, Calamity and 10 tiger person just arrived.  
  
Julius: HA HA HA you are too late TUGG you friend now are Tigers Persons.  
  
Titanium: I don't believe you.  
  
Julius: Well let look at the screen.  
  
On the screen Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen, Sea Squirrel and Doctor Loon become Tiger persons.  
  
Titanium: What nooo!  
  
Manhunting Poultry use mine links with Billie, Billie put her hand on Titanium  
  
And receive mine links as well.  
  
Manhunting: Titanium what happen?  
  
Titanium: You wouldn't believe this Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen, Sea Squirrel, and Doctor Loon have became Tiger Persons.  
  
Manhunting: Oh no but did you find the cure to the virus?  
  
Titanium: Yes we did it called Anti-Tiger Cure.  
  
Manhunting: how much is it.  
  
Titanium: Robo tells me it about 1000000,0000000 milligrams  
  
Manhunting: but how you put it on?  
  
Titanium: I know that if you put the cure on you, you won't be a tiger person, and tiger person will be back to normal.  
  
Manhunting: Know what it might work.  
  
Titanium: So let do it, Robo spray us with the Anti-Tiger cure and the Tiger people.  
  
Robo: Ok.  
  
Robo Sprays the Titanium, Skunkgirl, Elastic Mouse, Billie, Black Dragon, Lighting Shock, Himself, the Tiger People, Julius Jackal, and tiger people return to normal.  
  
Julius: The Curse is gone we are free.  
  
Titanium: It not over yet my other comrades need the cure and the people of Acme Acers so can you put in small canisters or spray bottles?  
  
Julius: Sure I can put the Anti-Tiger cure in Spray bottles.  
  
Titanium: Get to work on it.  
  
After 10 seconds Julius gave Titanium, Skunkgirl, Elastic Mouse, Billie, Black Dragon, Lighting Shock, Robo each spray bottles contains the Anti- Tiger cure and the rest of the bottles.  
  
Titanium: Thanks TUGG let save our comrades.  
  
TUGG: Right.  
  
Julius: Good luck Titanium.  
  
Location Downtown Acme Acers  
  
Manhunting Poultry, Wonder Bunnies, Batduck, New Decoy, Tornado, Condorman were holding ground when Titanium and his cure came with Spray Bottles contains Anti-Tiger Cure and gave each Spray Bottles to Manhunting Poultry, Wonder Bunnies, Batduck, New Decoy, Tornado and Condorman and the TUGG spray the entry city with The Anti-Tiger cure and the People of Acme Acers and there Comrades were back to normal.  
  
Person: The TUGG have save us from the Tiger curse.  
  
People of Acme Acers: YAAAAAAA!  
  
Devilwoman: Titanium you came through with the cure, you tell me about Lighting Shock and Black Dragon about there heroism, save you, Skunkgirl and so they are new member of the TUGG.  
  
TUGG: Horary for Lighting Shock and Black Dragon.  
  
Lighting Shock and Black Dragon: Thanks and we will do our best.  
  
Skunkgirl: Hay Titanium what you want to do tonight?  
  
Titanium: Well Skunkgirl we can go to the move and wile we are alone we can do the (private) thing you know and one day we will get engaged and married.  
  
Skunkgirl: Right Titanium.  
  
The two walk of by hand  
  
Elastic Mouse: Me and Billie will go to the movies too and do the same thing that you two are doing.  
  
The four head to the movies and they are going to see Blade II.  
  
The End.  
  
Hay If you want to send me e-mail send it to Lighting732002@yahoo.com or Lighting742002@hotmail.com 


End file.
